Just a Dream of Sorts, I Think
by Drindrak
Summary: Nothing goes according to plan. They thought Pokemon was a game. Then again, the world has always been against these three ten year olds. Currently being re-written!
1. OCS for reference

Accepted OCs

**I'm leaving this "chapter" up for reference to the OCs!**

* * *

><p>Name: <strong>Vivica Crass<strong>

Gender: **Female**

Pokedex/Pokenav Colour: **Green/Blue**

Pokemon (At least one, at most six. No Legendary Poke or Shinys.): 2 Growlithes, Cyndaquil, Poochyena, Eevee. Pokemon's Gender(s): Female&Male, Male, Female, Female.

Pokemon's Nicknames, Personalities, any special Traits about them.: The Growlithes are named Queen and King, the Cyndaquil is Prince, Poochyena is Princess, and Eevee is Paige. Queen & King love each other, yet are complete opposites. Queen is hyper and lovable, but King is quiet and cold. Prince is bratty, and loves to act royal, Princess likes everything to go right, and hates violence, and Paige always wants to get stronger, but usually ends up failing, in which she receives the sympathy of the others. Paige is also the youngest. They all look like their normal Pokemon selves, except Paige has bright green eyes, and the hair atop her head flips upwards to the right, and Princess & Queen have brilliant blue-green eyes.

Trainer's Description:

EYE COLOUR- Green

AGE (10-14) - 14.

HAIR COLOUR- Brown with a few blond streaks.

CLOTHING- A green jacket that reaches to just above the waist, blue T-shirt underneath, orange shorts, and black sneakers with purple laces.

PERSONALITY/SPECIAL TRAITS- Straight-to-the-point, points out the obvious, can be very sad/depressed one minute, and then the next be dancing and singing along to her favourite song. Likes violence, but only to a certain point, and can be very cruel when she wants. She has a scar on the back of her hand that goes from the base of her index finger to the edge of her wrist.

LIKES – Music, drawing, writing, Pokemon, video games, and laughing at other peoples' pain.

DISLIKES – Bullies, bad people, evil organizations, being the one that gets in trouble for someone else's problem, and people who put the blame on another person, even thought they know they didn't do it.

**My Pokemon's Levels:**

**The Growlithe, King and Queen: 40**

**Cyndaquil, Prince: 28**

**Poochyena, Princess: 37**

**Eevee, Paige: 15**

* * *

><p>Name: <strong>Rachel Lanai<strong>

Gender: **Female**

Pokedex/Pokenav Colour: **Black**

Pokemon: **Absol (Female) LVL: 41, Ninetails (Female)LVL: 40, Flygon (Female)LVL: 40, Walrein (Male)LVL: 46, Electabuzz (Male)LVL: 35, Victreebel (Female)LVL: 40.**

Pokemon's Personality/Traits: Absol's much like her trainer, very serious,

very observant/alert, protective of herself and her trainer, but, she's also

too curious for her own good, and sometimes does things she shouldn't out of

curiosity!

Flygon is a nosy Pokemon, she loves to eavesdrop and get into

this she shouldn't, she also loves to nuzzle/cuddle close to her trainer/very

affectionate.

Victreebel loves to battle, her favorite thing to do is

wrap her opponents up in her vines (Vine whip) So they can't move. She's very

competitive, very obedient, she likes to mess with her opponents/tease them.

Ninetails loves her trainer to death, and doesn't like

people to get close to her trainer even if she's used to them. She hisses and

uses snarl to scare away Pokemon that she thinks bother her trainer in any way

(Like wild Pokemon) She's the Pokemon Rachel would use in a contest, that is,

if she even competed in one.

Trainer's Description:

EYE COLOUR- Deep brown

AGE: **13**

HAIR COLOUR- Golden brown, straight, and down to her mid back

CLOTHING- A banana yellow tank top (Slightly revealing the torso) Black short

shorts, a black mini jacket, black converse with Pikachus on the bottom sides,

an Emolga charm necklace, a black sling bag (Inside is her laptop, poke food

etc) Black fingerless gloves, and her black poke belt (attached id her

pokeball(s) and her Poke nav) Her Poke tech.

PERSONALITY- Rachel doesn't talk much, she normally stays to herself. She's

determined to find out about her mother, yet at the same time she would like

to venture through Unova and enjoy the sites. But with her mom and the

possibilities of who she is in the back of Rachel's mind, its hard to just

relax/enjoy herself. She never lets her guard down, she's very alert and very

observant. She can easily read people, their feelings and thoughts, not

telepathy or anything, she's just good at that. Rachel doesn't mind breaking

the rules, and also isn't one to push around. She's not physically a threat,

though verbally, her bark is much worse than her bite. Rachel may seem tough

and all on the out side, but on the inside she's just confused, with people

she can seem mean or sweet it just depends. She has a great sense of humour,

though she doesn't always show it, she can be hilarious despite her serious

seeming personality. With Pokemon though, it's a whole other story. She's

extremely gentle with them, and loves every Pokemon no matter what, because

unlike her mother, her Pokemon have always been there for her. She genially

means well, she's just protective of herself as are her Pokemon

LIKES - Music, art, drawing, writing, singing, spying, battling, training.

DISLIKES - Snobs, arrogant/ignorant people, extremely immature or hyper

people, girlie girls, Organizations (Such as Team Rocket etc...)

* * *

><p><strong>I upped the levels of this OC's Pokemon, but only around 10 or so levels. It was so he actually compares with the other OCs...<strong>

Name: **Gerard Eckhart**

Gender: **Male**

Pokedex/Pokenav Colour: **Black/White**

Pokemon: **Shroomish Lvl 25, Umbreon Lvl 34, Lampent Lvl 30, Starmie Lvl 45, Froslass Lvl 20, Braviary Lvl 45.**

Pokemon's Personality/Traits: shroomish is playful and spirited, always

looking for a fight. Umbreon a loner doesn't like to interact with others,

lampent and froslass are bothe creepy poping up at strange times spooking

others (could be in love). Starmie doesn't do much except look up at the

stars. Braviary likes to fly around and be free, doesn't like being tied

down.

Trainer's Description:

EYE COLOUR- Dark brown

AGE - **14**

HAIR COLOUR- Black

CLOTHING- Wears a black T-shirt under a blue jacket along with jeans and

black/blue sneakers. Wears a half black half white mask outlined in gold.

PERSONALITY- He is a loner and doesn't like talking, always thinks things

through and thinks actions speak louder then words. He believes if it's your

job you should do it. Tries not to have any emotional connection for he sees

it as a liability.

LIKES - Being alone, reading, piano, and archery.

DISLIKES - Talking, listening to people whine, bad food.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes fans, this means that I will be updating once again! You all just need to wait a day or four for the chapter!<strong>


	2. Prologue Dream

Just a Dream of Sorts, I Think...

**A/N: This features a new region of Pokemon, but no new Pokemon. This region just has every single obtainable Pokemon in it. Think of it as all the regions suddenly coming together. It has no name, because I can't think of one. Please, do tell if you can think of a name!**

**Also, each chapter will be written in three different perspectives. I could have gotten this up earlier, but my parents were nagging me to do something productive. Do tell me if I got your OC's (If it's in here) personality down properly. Also, beware the amount of language in this. Sorry if you don't want your character to swear, but most people would in the position these kiddos are in. I'm putting the rating at T, and it's staying there.**

**A small explanation: V-POV= Vivica's. G-POV= Gerard's. R-POV= Rachel's.**

Prologue Dream

**Disclaimer: I do believe I don't own Pokemon, otherwise why would I be writing FanFiction? Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and was created by Satoshi Tajiri.**

**V-POV:**

A lone kid, who looks female, is sitting on a large boulder outside of her house. Her fingers were moving fast across the buttons on her DS. Her green eyes darting across the top screen for a bit, then a simple glance at the bottom screen. In her ears were a pair of silver coloured headphones, a fast beat coming from them. She takes her eyes off the screen, then looks at the sky.

"I wish that Pokemon was real..." She then blinks then laughs at herself. "What am I thinking? Real Pokemon."

"I could make your wish come true!" She shot up, but she moved too fast and slipped off the boulder.

"Shit!" To most people, falling headfirst into the ground would have hurt, had she actually hit the ground. A white light enveloped her, then she disappeared.

**G-POV:**

A young boy was walking down the street, focusing completely on his game. There were several other children his age and younger trying to talk to him, but he simply ignored them and played his game. The others got the message, and took off. The boy heaved a sigh of annoyance and relief, as he blew a piece of black hair from his eyes.

"_Thought they'd never leave. They were getting annoying."_ He thought, as he glances at his game's party. He then looks up, past the buildings, to the sky. _"I wonder. I wish I could go on a damn adventure like in my game. It'd be so much better than my fucked up life."_

"You can!" This causes him to jump, and stare into the alleyway before him.

"Who are you." It came out more of a demand than a question.

"Whatever you want me to be!" The voice said. He saw a flash of blue and yellow, before a blinding light caused him to close his eyes. He blacked out, just as the light covered him.

**R-POV:**

"They're to happy. Every single one of them. Could they be fucking louder? No wait. If they did, they'd go deaf." A teenage looking girl said, as she walked from a house with bright flashing lights. Her so called 'Friends' dragged her there, but all they wanted was to impress the jerks they called 'hot guys'. So she left, before she could be seen by anyone. A giggle pulled her out of her flashback. She thought it was her game, but a voice sounded above her head.

"Hahaha! That was funny! But what does 'go deaf mean'?"

"Who are you?"

"No one!"

"That's not an answer."

"So? Tell me, what's your wish?"

"My wish? Fine, but don't you dare laugh at me!"

"I won't! I promise!"

"Okay... I wish... I wish I could go and travel with the Pokemon from my game!"

"Really? Me too!" That was all she heard before a blinding light covered her, forcing her eyes shut.

**A/N: Let's just say that was the prologue. Yes, the first chap should be up in about a few days, it all depends. I'm trying to get back into the 'school schedule' as my parents so bluntly put it. **


End file.
